


平行宇宙交汇点

by Blackhood7



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhood7/pseuds/Blackhood7
Summary: Milk-nomad V产乳流浪者VStreet kid V有女性器官CorpV是omega，过去詹V
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/V, Johnny Silverhand/V, V/V (Cyberpunk 2077), nomad V/street kid V/Corp V
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

平行宇宙的三个V  
产乳流浪V，外形参考游戏内置默认脸，银V  
cuntboy街头V，有牛子义体，官方V外形，单恋银手  
omega公司V，官方V外形，提及过去詹V，詹已死亡  
这种混乱背景下的三个V搞在一起的事故

—流浪者—  
V曾经在荒漠上捡到过圣地亚哥留下来的流浪者装备，整套装备穿上之后极其的帅气，就连强尼那个嘴上没什么好话的也说他终于有了个人样。  
荒漠上一向很热，他把夹克的领子大敞，大部分胸部袒露在外面，防风眼镜挂在他的胸前。  
强尼调侃他：“你不怕被晒出印子吗？等你脱了衣服胸口黑着一块就像穿了个假领。”  
V才不管那么多，他觉得帅就行了，有时他也会脱掉衣服涂上防晒油，给自己均匀地翻个面，多年的流浪生活让他的皮肤一直是健康的小麦色，当他脱了衣服时还能看到大大小小的疤痕。  
他个人觉得小麦色的皮肤显得更健康，然而到了夜之城的半年让他白了不少，所以他在考虑要不要晒回来。  
他们在荒漠里追寻意见领袖的信号时发现一台主人不知所踪的房车，门口还支着伞，V干脆把这儿当成了度假地点，反正四周没人，他索性只穿着内裤躺在躺椅上。  
“你要是再戴个超梦就好了，你沉浸在超梦里的时候路过的军用科技士兵就会随便干你。”强尼嘲讽他，他的嘴上还有着欠揍的微笑。  
“你他妈说什么呢？”  
V觉得强尼有点奇怪，可能是中病毒了，强尼以前虽然也会和他讨论一些性话题，但主角从来都是不同的女人而不是他本人。  
强尼身上的蓝光闪了一下，出现在离他更近的地方。  
“你怎么不脱内裤？沙滩上的妞都知道。”  
“关你屁事。”  
V不喜欢强尼盯着他看，尤其是他还没穿衣服，他闭眼躺了一阵，试图无视强尼，但是强尼却没有消失，喋喋不休地对收音机里的音乐发表他的高见，目光没从他身上离开过。  
最终V不堪其扰，收拾东西准备回家了。  
接下来的几天他接了个活，中间人让他去刺杀一个草菅流浪者人命的生物科技科学家，这个女人用实验弄死了十几个无辜的人，流浪者家属们凑钱要她的狗命。  
在击杀了科学家之后，V在她屋里逛了逛，打开了电脑，文件夹除了那个女人丧心病狂的实验还未完成，他们还有一项已完成的实验。  
“生物体修复强化芯片？这是什么鬼东西？”  
他打开一份文件，里头有不少实验数据和一份报告，报告显示芯片可以将携带者的身体进行修复，并且这种修复是持续性的。  
“太好了，这个咱们说不定能用！”V赶紧把所有资料下载，准备发信息给赫尔曼。  
“得了吧，你也不是第一次把不明芯片往脑子里插了，别又把自己害死。”强尼的语气虽然故作轻松，但他的表情和看到V吐血时一模一样，那是名为担心的表情。  
“管不了那么多了。”  
赫尔曼勉强同意帮助他，毕竟这数据来之不易，生物技术对康陶来讲算是个陌生的领域，但对设计Relic的赫尔曼来说算是比较熟悉。  
赫尔曼用康陶的资源帮他做出了芯片，但是提醒了他一句。  
“你得注意，这个芯片的针对对象是女性。”  
“什么意思？我会被变成女人不成？”  
赫尔曼耸耸肩，“那倒不会，我已经进行了修改，只会有一些微小的变化，不会影响健康。”  
“比如说？”  
“这说不好，毕竟这是第一次使用。”  
V咬咬牙，还是把芯片插了进去。  
芯片开始运行之后他有些昏昏欲睡，马上回家睡了一觉，等他醒来时身体并无异常，还比之前更精神了。  
“这破玩意儿没准还真有效果，我感觉我没往你里头渗了。”  
强尼难得地高兴，他们去街上吃了盒炒面，又打了几个黑帮分子，但他兴奋过度没有留神，一个虎爪帮混混从背后砍了他一刀。  
奇怪的事情发生了，他的背部开始灼烧似的痛，伤口快速愈合，强尼凑近他的伤口仔细看，刚才还见血的刀伤很快愈合得毫无痕迹。  
“真牛逼！”  
两人齐声感叹，看来等V的身体完全修复，他们就能安全分离relic芯片了。  
除了胸口有点涨，V还是没觉得有什么异常。

几天之后V终于察觉到哪里不对了。  
事实上这个变化还是强尼发现的。  
一天他在吃早餐的时候强尼突然出现，坐到了他的沙发上，把手放在他胸上。  
“是我的错觉还是你奶子确实变大了？”  
“你他妈有毛病吧？”  
V甩开强尼的手，他还没穿上衣，强尼的手弄得他有些不自在。  
浴室的镜子清晰地映出他的上半身，他的胸肌本来就练得挺好，现在又比起之前更加饱满了一些，但是看起来没什么不对。  
“是我最近练胸多了？”  
他穿上T恤，柔软的布料滑过乳头，瞬间激起一阵颤栗。  
“这他妈？”  
一双手从他背后伸了出来，握住他的胸部，捏得他有些痛。  
“强尼？！你干嘛？”  
强尼趴在他肩上，整个人紧贴他的背部，他在V的耳边奇怪地喘着粗气。  
“快把你衣服脱了，我要捏你的奶子。”  
电光火石之间V的脑子里闪过强尼最近的怪异行为：强尼似笑非笑的表情，强尼盯着他的身体看，强尼说话时突然凑近，强尼把他的胸叫做奶子……一个疯狂的想法在他脑子里产生。  
强尼在他耳垂上咬了一下，“没错，就是你想得那样，我想操你。”

—街头小子—  
V对自己的评价并不高，从小到大混在街上就如同一条流浪狗，吃个饭也是这里偷一点，那里蹭一点，幸福快乐对他来说很简单，就是坐在面馆里喝点可乐，不被任何人打，不被条子追。  
某种意义上杰克真是他的救命恩人，看他之前在亚特兰大没混出头回来了，带他四处做任务，没半年就买了车，虽然是台二手破车，但这离他梦想中的豪华生活也越来越近了。  
现在他终于有了梦想中的生活，他和强尼冲进荒坂塔，分离了芯片，之后他又在荒坂实验室找到了被作为实验对象完好保存的强尼身体，把强尼完整地复活了。  
他现在和罗格一起管理来生，作为夜之城最厉害的雇佣兵，他现在有了跑车、豪宅，所有梦想中的东西他都有了。  
可是他最重要的生命却在一点点流逝。  
V倚靠在阳台的栏杆上，外头是夜之城的夜景，灯火阑珊，美丽异常，里头是他自己的家，一片黑暗，空无一人。  
今天强尼出去演出了，不在家。

他和强尼几乎是自然而然地就住到一起了，对于现状强尼还不死心，非要把所有公司都掀个底朝天来找到救V的方法。  
“算了吧，没有奥特我们也做不到。”  
V打了个哈欠窝在毛毯里，电视里的节目不是血腥就是三俗，他实在看不下去只好又开始放上世纪的经典西部片。  
他已经准备和蓝眼睛先生合作了，虽然不确定对方到底是不是人，但是只要是能有自救的方法就值得一试。  
“这货和你要水晶宫的客人资料，肯定是想和控制杰弗逊一样控制他们。而且那他妈是太空！不是你妈的荒坂塔。”强尼坐在沙发上一直抽烟，看得出来他很焦虑。  
“太空就太空吧，有机会就试试。”  
强尼把烟头往地上一摔，狠狠踩灭，“我去，你留着。”  
V的心里涌起一阵暖流，“但我不会同意的，我好不容易把你救活了，你得好好活下去才行。”  
他劝说了强尼半天，让他重组武侍乐队，“其实他们都需要你，就当是为了没白费我的力气，你要重新开始生活了。”  
强尼和他大吵了一架，之后勉强同意了他，开始积极和乐队的人联系，南希本来不太同意，后来她承认自己也需要疯狂来摆脱无趣的记者生活。  
他们开始四处表演，现场比以前的观众更多，没见过武侍现场的小年轻都来凑热闹，结果被这激动人心的表演震动得近乎疯狂，没过多久武侍的观众数量就可以开始巡演了。  
但是强尼把巡演的日期一推再推，他说自己的新歌灵感停不下来，忙着写成品，然而事实是他老是不在家，也不知道去哪里了。  
V有些担心地向罗格求助，罗格却只是说：“别担心，他应该不会鬼混，他已经变了，而且是因为你变的。”  
“你好像话里有话啊？”  
罗格没说什么，只是用一种他不太喜欢的审视眼神看着他。  
V猜想罗格应该是有点嫉妒，毕竟她爱过强尼，但可惜是她嫉妒错人了，强尼真的对V没那种感觉。

V半躺在床上，他把笔记本电脑放在床桌上，里头正转播着强尼演出的画面。  
V全身赤裸，双腿大开着，他的腿间有阴茎义体，看起来和用起来都和真的一样，不同点只是在于他的下腹有一条金色的细线。  
他的义体此时已经勃起了，被他的右手握在手里把玩，而义体下是他的原生器官——粉嫩的女性阴部。  
他紧盯着屏幕上的强尼，想象他盯着自己，如果这不是在家里而是在演唱会的前排呢？  
他用手掰开下体的细缝，将粉穴朝强尼整个暴露出来，想象强尼用眼神舔舐他的身体，看他像最下贱的性偶一样暴露自己。  
V这么想着，淫水从湿漉漉的穴里漏了出来，他拿一根紫色的小号假阴茎塞到了穴里，另一只手抚摸了几下阴茎义体，双重的快感让他双腿颤抖。  
“强尼，强尼……”  
他用假阴茎快速操自己，想要强尼抚摸他，操他，和他交换一个带着烟草味的吻。  
“强尼……”  
屏幕里的强尼挥洒着汗水，背心紧紧贴在他的身上，他在舞台上极具魅力，让所有人为他疯狂。  
V想象自己在所有人面前跪在强尼脚下，用嘴拉开皮裤的拉链，把他的阴茎含在嘴里。  
他会把强尼按在地上，用小穴套弄那根被他自己舔过东西，强尼会用银手摸他的阴茎义体，让他们两个一起高潮射出来。  
“强尼——”  
他在自己低俗的幻想里高潮了，由义体内部的器械合成的精液喷射在床单上，他没把紫色假屌从小穴里拔出来，只是合上电脑，抱着被子睡着了。  
“强尼……”他想着被子是强尼，和他一起躺在床上，享受甜蜜又温暖的时刻。


	2. 2

—公司员工—  
V是整个部门唯一的omega，这使得他的工作中时常充满不便。  
虽然公司配发了抑制剂，为了稳定员工情绪也没有透露员工性别，但是部门里还是alpha居多，这让V经常闻到不同的信息素，有时候这会让他烦躁不安。  
他一直都按时注射抑制剂，往身上喷洒带有alpha味道的香水，再加上他强势的作风，公司里的人都以为他是alpha。  
只有詹金斯知道他的情况。  
“按照公司的规定，达到该等级的omega员工在发情期时需要与公司安排的其他alpha员工进行结合，以便解决需求，达到最高工作效率。”  
詹金斯面无表情，把平板放到他面前。  
V心中骂了一声，他拿起平板，上面赫然显示着他已经达到该等级，属于“优秀的omega资源，用于稳定alpha员工的情绪”。  
真够操蛋的。  
巨大的痛苦感压倒了他，他一直努力工作，努力往上爬，为的就是获得更多钱和更好的生活，向家人证明自己不需要任何他们的东西也能出人头地，结果上来才发现这只是另一个地狱。  
他攥紧了自己已经汗湿的双手，努力平复颤抖的声音，不让詹金斯看出自己的恐惧，“如果我不同意呢？”  
詹金斯无声地叹息了一下，打开他们面前的屏幕。  
那是一段监控录像，一个医务室里站着几名医护，他们架着一个人，那人穿着运动服，头被罩了起来，不知道是谁，只听到有嘴被堵住的唔唔声从头罩下传来，听着是个男人。  
他们把他绑到一张窄床上让他趴着，脱掉他的裤子，将他的腿分开固定在护理床两侧的扶手上。  
一个医护人员用冷酷的声音说道：“Omega 0713号，开始使用，让第一个alpha进来。”  
紧接着一个穿着和V同样制服的男人开门进来，V认出来这是研发部的人，这人解开裤子有些着急地趴在了床上，抚摸omega的臀部。  
医护人员朝他点头，“记住，请不要成结。”  
“呜呜呜！”那个omega剧烈地扭动，发出哀求的声音，但是于事无补，alpha迫不及待地操了进去，他的动作狂热而暴力，抓着omega的髋部不断挺入。  
Omega悲惨呻吟着，医护人员都退到了一扇屏风外面，alpha似乎更加兴奋，不断地说着侮辱omega的言语，然后射在了里面。  
V只觉得浑身如堕冰窟，他听说过公司里有安排专门人员给alpha，可是所有人都以为那只是临时雇来的性偶，平时甚至有人对V抱怨每个人的规定时间太短，还调侃他连性偶都不找真是个小纯情。  
他脊背发凉地看着詹金斯快进视频，一个又一个的男人轮流进去屋里，他们射在omega身上，拍他丰满的臀，骂他是婊子，用他的信息素平息自己血液中的暴戾，最终浓厚的精液攒得足够多，从omega的小穴里混合着淫水出来流了他一屁股。  
而那些医护人员只是安静记录着一切，就好像这只是又一次无关紧要的实验。  
一阵作呕的感觉袭击了V，看到他脸色不佳，詹金斯关掉了视频，只是等他平复心情。  
过了许久之后，V终于克服了内心煎熬，干涩地问出口。  
“我……把我分配给谁了？”  
詹金斯的淡色眼眸凝视着他，“就是我。”

—流浪者2—  
强尼在咬他的脖子后面。  
不是情人间那种轻柔的烙印，是用尽全力，带着占有和攻击，恨不得让犬牙刺入他的皮肤，深入他的肉体。  
“操你妈强尼！你干什么！”  
他用手肘击打后面，他和强尼能够互相碰到，这一击结实地打在了幽灵的腹部。  
男人不但没有后退，粗鲁的喘息还又加重了几分。“操，够野，我喜欢。”  
强尼的手在V的臀上重重打了一下，宽大的手掌包住他的臀肉揉弄，对这富有弹性的肉体很是满意。  
“你快放开我！”V企图挣脱，被强尼一把搂到怀里，银色手臂紧紧箍着他的腰，另一只手马上摸到了他的裆部前面。  
V今早只穿了一条贴身的四角裤，被摸了两下就勃起了，他前面湿了一片，不小的阴茎顶起了一个帐篷。  
“快点V，快脱了！”电子幽灵烦躁地摆弄他的内裤，没有实体的他怎么也解不开，他的吻频繁地落在V的肩上，他找到V耳后的接口，吮吸那个插着芯片的地方。  
“啊嗯。”V从来没说过那里是他敏感的地方，一阵阵的电流从接口开始传遍他的全身。  
“快脱，V。”强尼用手摸着V的阴茎，隔着裤子揉捏那个地方，也许是强尼身上那股莫名的波本味道，V觉得头脑有些晕乎乎的。  
强尼在亲他，昨天他们还在辱骂彼此，他大概骂了八百遍让强尼赶紧滚开，现在他被抱在怀里，被强尼咬得浑身无力，他是一颗恶土上长出来的干果子，需要强尼用舔舐给他滋润。  
一阵强烈的晕眩占领了他的脑袋，这感觉只在被清道夫让他看带病毒的黑超梦时候有过，这是怎么了，是病毒？是芯片？还是别的什么东西？  
“别想了V，快脱。”强尼凑在他的耳边，用低沉的声音蛊惑他。  
于是他真的脱了，内裤和T恤扔在地上，他手扶在洗手台上，强尼用手从后面抬起他的下巴，强迫他看着浴室镜子里。  
V长得不赖，他有着刀刻般的深邃五官和男性荷尔蒙爆棚的身体，长期的流浪生活让他的肌肉线条分明，再加上旧日伤疤，他看起来粗粝得就像是那些被他看烂了的西部片的主角。  
但是现在强尼在他后面，他从V的身后盯着镜子，那张脸V已经看厌了，再好看也不会有感觉，可是当配合浴室从上而下的光线，那阴鸷的阴影把他的脸投成电影海报那样模糊而完美，他用银手狠狠揉弄V的胸部，把那丰满的胸挤出一个形状。  
“嗯。”V听到他自己发出奇怪而诱惑的声音，他在镜子里的脸颊泛起一片绯红， 本来应该是让男人羡慕的胸肌，现在被挤压成鼓胀的胸部，强尼用指尖抠弄他的乳头，让乳头挺立了起来。  
湿漉漉的声音传来，他看到镜子里强尼在舔他的耳廓，这活像是什么色情片的画面。  
“你的奶子确实变大了，还变软了。”强尼含糊不清地说，他两手都抓住了V的胸部尽情揉弄，让V喉咙里呻吟不断。他故意凑到V的耳边，又近乎气声的声音撩拨他，“你知不知道平时我会在你睡觉时候摸你的奶子？”  
“强尼，操…你个狗杂碎…”强尼在他睡觉时摸他的画面无端出现在他脑海里，让他硬得发痛。V觉得胸口又涨又敏感，乳头被滑过时有着刺激的感觉，强尼和他的下半身相贴，一根巨大的东西挤进他的臀缝上下摩擦。  
一种恐怖又诱惑的感觉缠绕着V，他清晰地看到自己在镜中的样子，双眼泛红，胸部被挤压，乳头挺立着，强尼舔吻他的颈肩，粗糙的胡渣摩擦着他的皮肤，他硬得要命，他觉得头晕，好像自己化成一滩水，强尼的银手顺着他的小腹一路往下，摸到了他的流水的勃起，又凉又舒服，电流从下身直传大脑。  
“嗯……”他挪动臀部让强尼的勃起在他臀缝中上下摩擦，他想要了，可是他从来没被男人插入过。  
“别担心，你知不知道你后面的小洞湿了？把屁股翘起来。”强尼把肉手的手指插到他的肉穴里，操，V忍不住喊了出来，这感觉太奇怪了，又有点痛。  
不知道是不是芯片的副作用，V的后穴确实湿了，想被人插入的欲望前所未有地强烈，强尼接着湿插入两根手指，一插到底摸到了V的前列腺，雇佣兵被摸了两下，“啊啊啊…别摸了！”，电流一阵又一阵，他忽然无比饥渴，小穴紧缩着吃强尼的手指，银手在撸他的前面，他不争气地射了。  
“不摸你会受伤的，还是你想要受伤再让芯片修复你？”强尼没有理他，固执地用手指开拓他，没几下就听到了淫秽的水声，穴口流出液体弄得他有些痒。  
“看镜子里，贱逼。”强尼命令他，他不敢看，他知道自己在镜子里肯定一脸欠干的样子，嘴上还是不依不饶，“强尼…操你自己去吧！”  
啪！强尼抽出手指给了他的肉臀一巴掌，挺翘的臀被打得泛了红。  
“你欠操了，亲爱的V”，银手抬着他的下巴，让他看镜子里，镜中的强尼也盯着他，黑眸里有着燃烧的欲望，“好好看清楚我是怎么干你的，今天就给你后面破处。”

唔，啊。  
V的脑袋晕乎乎的，他听到自己一直在叫。  
强尼握着他的腰，用力往他臀上撞，啪啪的声音接连不断，他的臀一定被撞红了。  
那根东西又大又硬，把他的里面塞得满满当当，他又重新硬了，前后都很涨，强尼的阴茎还时不时弄到他的前列腺，让他爽得双腿发软，他用力握住洗手台，怕自己滑落下去。  
强尼不是没干过男人，但是征服V这样的流浪者还是第一次，V的所有东西都在诱惑他。  
V有小麦色的皮肤，当他躺在阳光下时那一身薄汗把他的肌肤衬得反光发亮，四角裤根本掩饰不了他胯下不小的凸起，再加上V身上的伤疤，这具身体到处都是充满了雄性气息，这让强尼兴奋不已，一想到要把这样的男人压在身下，征服欲就让他性欲高涨。  
想到V平时不可一世的样子和他弯腰修车时候的翘屁股，强尼加大了插入的力度，果然让V叫得更大声了，V平时低沉的声音这时变成可爱诱惑的呻吟，他的表情因情欲而变得无助，他的肉穴紧紧裹着强尼，像小嘴一样吮吸他，还和女人一样流水。  
不够，还不够，强尼用双手抓住V的胸，看着镜子里，敏感的乳头被他捏在手里拖拽，他把肉刃拔到快出来又狠狠捅进去，“啊！”V叫了一声，乳头上竟然流出几滴液体。  
“这是什么。”强尼把手放嘴里，一股奶香味充斥着他的口腔。  
“操…”两人同时说。  
“V，操。”强尼喘着粗气，咬住他的脖子，“你现在有奶了。”  
“操，赶紧滚出去！”V试图推开他，但是于是无补，电子幽灵大开大合地操进操出，用极大的力气托抓着他的胸，每次强尼操进去V都会喷出一点奶，弄得他胸口和强尼的手上全是白色的乳汁，被健康的肤色衬得有些醒目。  
不管V怎么骂，强尼现在就像发情的野兽，啃咬他的脖子，揉捏他的胸部，舔掉手上的奶，用尽全力去干他，干得他的小穴全是水。  
“啊啊啊…”V视线模糊，他流泪了，他带着哭腔骂光了所有他知道的脏话，他的胸很痛，可是小穴又让他爽得全身无力，他好像被操射了，前面的阴茎可怜地滴着水。  
“干死你这小奶牛。”强尼咬着他的耳朵说，“妈的，妈的…”V嘴里不停骂脏话，他翘着屁股让强尼更方便地干他，强尼捅在他的敏感点上，他的肉穴绞紧了强尼的肉棒，强尼猛烈抽插了几下，随着男人的低吼，液体全喷洒在了V里面。  
“嗯…操……强尼，操你妈的……”他的双腿软到几乎站立不住，强尼拉着他到床上躺下，一边舔他流出的奶一边用银手给他的阴茎挤干净。  
“V，我他妈真想玩儿死你。”


End file.
